1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding blank displays and, more particularly, to a folding blank display which simulates a car seat and is capable of supporting and displaying a vehicle tire.
2. Description of Related Art
Few display assemblies which are capable of displaying a vehicle tire are available. Tire display stands may be made of metal, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,587, however these stands are typically heavy and expensive to manufacture. Other display assemblies, such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,659, do not provide means for posting technical data about the tire or advertising and promotional materials.
The tire display assembly of the invention is light in weight, foldable, easy and inexpensive to manufacture. The tire display assembly permits tire merchants to display tires in an attractive manner which blends into the decor of a tire showroom and allows display of technical information and advertising and promotional printed matter.
It is an advantage of the invention that the tire display assembly is foldable.
Another advantage of the invention is that the tire display assembly simulates a car seat in appearance.
It is a further advantage of the invention that the tire display assembly permits the posting of printed matter.
Yet another advantage of the invention is that the tire display assembly is capable of supporting tires of various sizes.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.